Made For One Another
by TKD-Princess
Summary: Max gets into an accident and suffers from memory loss. Have her feelings for Alec suddenly appeared, or has she had them all along? MA, of course
1. Chapter 1

Title: Made For One Another

Author: TKD-Princess, AKA Ksenija

Timeframe: After Hello, Goodbye

Summary: Max gets into an accident and suffers from memory loss. Have her feelings for Alec suddenly appeared, or has she had them all along? M/A, of course.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Dark Angel, I'm just using the characters for my own pleasure. Not like that you sickos!

* * *

It was another typical day at Jam Pony. Normal was yelling at Max as usual for being 12 minutes late, but when his golden boy walked in a half and hour late he smiled and accepted his lame excuse. 

Max shook her head. "So pathetic." She mumbled to herself and walked over to Original Cindy who was looking for something in her locker.

"Hey girl!" OC said to Max.

Max smiled. "Hey, look, I need a favor." As soon as Max uttered those words OC gave her a deadly look.

"You need me to cover for you so you go take care of some Eyes Only job?" Obviously, it had not been the first time since OC had done so. Max simply nodded and was embarrassed that she had to ask OC again.

"What am I going to say?" OC asked. "You've had every disease and illness in the book."

"I don't know. Just make something up, okay? I owe you for this." Max said as she turned around to leave, hoping that Normal wouldn't see her.

"You got that straight." OC said and shook her head while searching back in her locker.

As Max was leaving she saw Alec approaching her. "Hey Maxie." He gave one of his famous sly smiles that made the girls at Jam Pony weak in the knees. However, it seemed to have no effect on Max.

"I'm busy Alec," she said not making eye contact with him. Since she had told Logan that Alec and her were together she wanted to avoid him as much as possible, while to her it seemed that he had wanted to get closer to her.

"Where are you going?" He asked noticing her getting on her Ninja, which was obviously not used for delivering packages.

She sighed as she straddled her bike. "Well, not that it's any of your business, but I am off to do a job for EO." She abbreviated Eyes Only in case anyone was walking by.

Alec mentally felt hurt by the coldness in her voice. He had really hoped that since that night when they had a heart to heart that she would stop being such a bitch to him, but it seems like things never change. He couldn't believe that she was always off doing all sorts of missions for Eyes Only, she was constantly putting her life in danger, and for what?

"Do you need me to come with you?" Alec asked, even though he himself was not very fond of Logan, he knew that he could at least protect Max and not have to worry about her.

"I'm fine." Max quickly replied and placed her sunglasses on her face. "I'll catch ya later!" She called as she drove off. Alec stood in the Jam Pony entrance as the fumes from the motorcycle slowly died off.

It took him a second to jump on his bike, 'It may not be a Ninja, but I can keep up with her.' He thought as he took off to follow Max.

* * *

"Hot run! Sector 5!" Normal yelled. And threw a package in the air and someone grabbed it and exited the building. 

OC walked up to get her package when Normal asked her, "Where did Missy Miss disappear off to?" He asked her.

OC was not ready to give an answer. "Um, Max, she was assigned Jury duty last week. And forgot that the case was starting today." She quickly made up.

Normal frowned. "What is this world coming to?" he asked himself. Not being able to picture Max sitting in a court room and making justifiable decisions. OC simply grabbed a package that was sitting on the dispatcher window and left.

* * *

'Why do I always agree on doing these things?' Max asked herself. She knew why. If that "incident" hadn't happened when Logan ended up in the hospital, she wouldn't be doing this. And then the poor guy saw her and Alec and assumed that they were together. 'It must have broken his heart' Max thought remembering how drunk he was that night when she came to see him. 

She didn't want to loose Logan as a friend. So, out of pity she decided to help him with these Eyes Only missions. She was on the highway going to a compound in the outskirts of Seattle. She didn't ask Logan what the mission was for, she trusted him that it was worth her time.

Max suddenly became irritated by the driver behind her who was following way too close. Max pursed her lips and went faster, but the truck that was behind her kept following her same pace. He clearly wanted to pass her, but she was in no mood to let him win this way.

The gray truck all of a sudden moved to Max's left side and began to edge her over. "What the hell is he doing?" Max actually said out loud. She managed to escape the careless driver but as she turned back to see where he was, she lost sight of the road in front of her and found her self off the paved road and on the rocky side of the road.

She had been driving close to 90 mph and was unable to stop, the next thing she knew the bike flipped over, unable to stay steady on the uneven road, and landed on top of her. Everything went dark in her mind as her whole body went unconscious.

* * *

Alec followed Max pretty closely, but tried not to let her see him. She would be furious if she saw him following her. So he had let her get a good distance away from him, but he still made sure he could see her. 'She loves to drive fast.' Alec thought, but he didn't blame her. He knew how good it felt to hit that petal and forget about all your troubles in the world. 

Alec preferred drinking in order to forget about his problems, but driving his bike wasn't all that bad either. His vision of Max became blocked off by a gray truck. "Dammit!" Alec whispered as he moved into the left lane hoping that he wouldn't loose site of Max.

The truck did the same as Alec had and few seconds later he saw a motorcycle go down on the side of the road. Alec immediately went back into the right lane and went in the search to find her. It wasn't hard. The bike was lying on top of her and she seemed unconscious. Alec got off his bike and ran over to her to make sure that she is alright. "Maxie!" He pushed the bike off of her and checker he pulse.

Alec breathed a sigh of relief when he found that she was only knocked out by the fall. He picked her up into his arms and placed her on the back of his bike. He got in front and made sure that he held her arms tightly to his body. "Hold on Maxie." He whispered as he drove back to Seattle.

* * *

A/N: What did you think? I just got this idea a little while ago, and I hope that you guys enjoy it! 


	2. Where am I?

A/N: Thanks for everyone who reviewed! I love you all!

**Chapter 2**

**Where am I?**

* * *

"Alec!" Original Cindy pounded on the door to Alec's apartment. He had called her a little while ago and told her about the accident. "Open up Alec!" she called. 

A few seconds later the door opened and Alec stood on the other side. "I'm right here, there's no need to yell."

OC walked passed him and ignored what he had just said to her. "Where is she?" OC asked looking very worried. Max was a tough girl after all and for her to be hurt was not something that OC was used to.

"She's still unconscious in my bedroom." Alec informed her pointing her to the room.

OC quickly went over to the room. She saw Max lying in the middle of Alec's fairly large bed. Alec had put a large bandage on her head that was stained slightly with blood. She looked like she was in the hospital. OC slowly walked over to Max. "Max?" she called quietly "can you hear me?"

"She's been out the whole time." Alec, who was leaning on the door frame, answered.

"How did you find her?" OC asked him.

Alec walked into the room to give his explanation. "I caught Max as she was leaving Jam Pony; she said she was going to do a job for EO. I decided to follow her to make sure she was okay."

OC smiled at this. She always knew Alec was a good guy. He had a cocky, i-don't-care facade, but she could see right through it. OC simply nodded.

"Why didn't you bring her over to the apartment?" OC asked meaning her and Max's apartment.

"Well, I think I can take care of Max here better." He said and put his hands up in defense. "Not that you couldn't do the same OC, its just that I can get some time off work and be here with Max."

OC was going to get him for thinking that she couldn't take care of Max the same way he could. But he was right. He was Normal's Golden Boy, and if anyone could get time off, it was him.

"Aiight." Cindy said. "I should probably bring over some of her clothes and things like that."

Alec nodded in agreement. "Yeah that would be good."

Alec walked over to OC and hugged her. "Don't worry." He whispered comfortingly, "everything is going to be fine."

He pulled away to see her reaction and she just smiled and nodded. OC knew that Alec was right. Max would pull through.

* * *

A few hours later Alec was sitting on the couch in his living room watching TV. He had managed to make some macaroni and cheese and had just finished eating dinner. He was flipping through the channels and couldn't seem to find anything interesting to watch. 

Alec jumped up at the sound of moaning coming from the other room. He rushed into the bedroom. It was Max. She was mumbling something after just waking up.

"Maxie?" Alec called as he walked over to her.

Her eyes forced themselves open at the sound of the stranger's voice. Max looked at the man standing next to the bed she was laying in. She took her eyes off of him for a second to survey her surroundings. 'Where am I?' she thought.

Max turned her head to look at Alec again, that's when she noticed the pain in her back. She winced lightly.

"Max? What hurts?" Alec asked her, seeing that she was obviously in pain.

"Who are you?" she asked softly.

Alec looked at her for a moment. "You don't know who I am Max?" he asked. 'Oh no. This is worse than I thought it was going to be.' Alec thought.

Max simply shook her head saying no. 'What happened to me? Why am I here?' she thought.

"What happened?" she asked Alec.

"You were in an accident. You bike flipped over. Don't you remember?" he asked desperately trying to jog her memory. "You were going on a mission for Eyes Only?" he added.

Max just stared at him, she obviously did not know what he was talking about by the deer-in-the-headlights look that she was giving him.

"Ok, you get some rest. Hopefully you will remember in a little while." Alec said. Max just nodded and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A/N: I know just kind of left it there, but I'm trying to work this into a long term project. So tell me what you think. 


End file.
